Soon
by LuckyDuck932
Summary: Lampwick wishes to be human and his mother wishes for her son to be home. These two songfics are their prayers , based on the songs from Thumbelina "Soon" and "Soon reprise " Read and review !
1. Wishing for him to be Home

**This came into my mind one day as I was coming up with ideas for **_**A New Me **_** . This is inspired by the YouTube video by The Blue Fairy 1987 , with Thomas Sangster as the role of Lampwick . Lampwick`s mother thoughts on her son ,and her prayer for him to come home .Sadly she will never know the truth of her son`s transformation into a donkey . Read and review !**

_I know that someone , somewhere someone is sure to find him soon..._

Signora Rugztio looked out the window of her son's bedroom . Looking out she observed that it was snowing , sighing she closed the window and locked it . Walking over to the chair beside the bed she thought of happier times .The times her son was here .

Her son had been gone for quite some time , months even . She missed him so . He was her oldest and he had a special place in her heart . His younger children looked out of their windows asking "When`s Lampy coming home ?" but she could never answer this question , for she did not know herself .

_After the rain goes there are rainbows.._

She recalled the last time she talked to her son . Well , it wasn`t exactly talking , more fighting . He wasn`t going to school and she was made at him for not trying . She asked him to at least take care of his brother and sisters , but he said no . "You`ll see ... I`m gonna make something out of myself and prove I better than this joint ! I don`t need this place , I don`t need anyone , and I most certainly don`t need you! " And he stormed off . As she called "No Romeo please !" he strutted away out of the door grabbing his bowler hat and jacket . That seemed like a life time ago ... She hoped she could make amends with her son .

_Soon my breaking heart will mend , Soon a happy ending ..._

She really did miss him . Nothing had been the same without him . The house seemed cold and empty , even if she and her husband had 7 other children . He had made them all laugh as they sat down at the dinner table and he always got into hilarious calamities. But those where all memories now . She wished that maybe he`d be home and her life didn`t seem so lonely.

_Troubles behind him , I will find him ..._

He was always into the middle of mischief . He smoked those nasty cigars and she forbidden that in her house . He was very lazy and didn`t get great exam scores .He was a smart boy but he just didn`t apply himself . Still she loved him though . Hopefully if he ever came home , he would turn over a new leaf and stop his nasty habits . But that was an _if ..._

_Homeward bound , safe and sound ..._

She wanted him home , she wanted him back . Why did he want to run away ? After all , he had people who cared about him . If he came home he would safe and happy , just like old times .

_And soon..._

She swept away as tear off her face . _My boy, my little Romeo ,is going to come soon _she told herself . Looking out the window she could nearly hear him calling .

_Soon_ she told herself._ It won`t be long now ..._


	2. Wishing to be a Human Being

_ I know there`s someone somewhere , someone who`s sure to find me soon ...._

Lampwick stood in the entrance of the shelter of his barn . He was a donkey , cold and naked in the freezing snow . Tears nearly feel from his eyes , but they froze up before they left his eyelids . According to his boss , it was nearly Christmas time . A time of joy and happiness , but not for him . This Christmas he would be alone , with none of the warmth of a family .

There just had to be someone near who would save him from this torture , someone who would love a poor little donkey . Someday he would be saved .

Lampwick shivered once more . He didn`t like being a donkey , life had been so hard . He was whipped on a daily basis and worked until he tumble to the ground in fatigue . He didn`t know how much longer he could take it . He feared death was near .

_After the rain goes ,there are rainbows ... _

Lampwick was in a fight with his mom when he last saw her . It was a horrible way to say goodbye , to quarrel like that . He regretted it all . He looked to the wishing star and prayed for a second chance . A second chance to be a human . And by that Lampwick meant truly human . He would go to school and do whatever his mother asked . Nothing would ever make Lampwick go back to his old ways . Nothing ...

_Soon it won`t be just pretend , Soon a happy ending ..._

In his dreams , Lampwick could be the human he once was . But when he woke up each morning to work , his human body and regular voice vanished in the remembrance of his new form . But when things got really bad , he remember those dreams . He repeated the thing he would do as a boy once more . That was the only thing that kept his sprits high , human things .

_Love can you hear me ? If you're near me ..._

Lampwick wanted to be back home in his mother`s warm . He wanted to be love and well fed again . All love seemed to be lost and his master only saw his donkeys as inanimate objects that required no affection or care. Lampwick wished ... and he wished hard ... to be a boy again .

_Sing your song sure and strong ...._

Lampwick went back to the pile of hay that he called a bed and curled up , eyes never leaving the wishing star . He whispered to the star " Please turned me human .." But that was only a wish , not a reality . Lampwick had long ago discarded wishing on stars as childish . But now in a donkey`s body , anything he was willing to try .

_And soon ..._

Lampwick sighed and closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep of remabrance and hope . Hope of being a human .


End file.
